


A wounded dog is designed to die

by S1llyspazum



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Canon-Typical Violence, Consented violence, F/M, Gore, Knifeplay, M/M, Mild Gore, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Sort of onesided, Trans Character, Violence, degrading to some extent, emotional breakage, hes not really there, mention of noah - Freeform, nore is kevin, trans vinny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1llyspazum/pseuds/S1llyspazum
Summary: This takes place just after 'MOVING IN' and is ulternate to ':D' meaning jeff does die, it's just not as quick and 'painless' as it once was. Vinny manages to get to jeff's house in time and it goes on from there.





	1. A bad HABIT of mine

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing overtly sexual happens, but there are a few mentionings and hinted at some past experiences.

__the dimly lit night sky was enough to set the scene already. The harsh scent of an iron meat smell painted the silent house up until you got to the attic. Where a certain two happened to be chatting it out nicely. What once was evan squatted down in front of a heavily wounded shirtless jeff. This _thing_ that inhabited evan wasn't remotely tame, chuckling roughly in that husky voice that wasn't remotely close to evan's normal tone as he continued to roughly grip jeff's arms together to a point that they  **** _had_ to be at the least sprained from that before the rippling sound of duct-tape was heard zipping over his wrists tight enough to lose circulation. Not a word was said by either of them, just rough shakey sighs and light sniffles from jeff who managed to stay strong this far despite having a nail hammered through his hand. The demon that possessed his once was best friend let out a sudden yet loud yelp of a chuckle as he let go of his arms. "C'mon lil jeffers. Just a little bit longer until ya can leave." He taunted, glancing at their 'camera man' with a chuckle. "Smile for the camera. It'll make it easier, dumbass." He grinned wildly and tapped his cream white fedora in response. Jeff simply let out a gutteral whimper of a defeated laugh at that, of course he wasn't going to do what he said, he still had his pride yet anything else was stripped from his mental state. The room soon hit a rough silence before a long groan from said demon. "I said smile!" He hissed violently before taking one of his pocket knives and without hesitation, swiftly plunged the sharp object into his wrist, knowing how many veins filled that area, but his plan wasn't to kill him, no. It was to make him suffer, meaning soon after that, he took a purple and black bandanna he had grabbed before he left and swiftly tied it around his elbow. Jeff let out an inhuman sob at that and whimpered like a dog before glancing at the camera, attempting to smile weakly, his red shaking eyes were a dead giveaway for the real extent of his emotions. "You are one  _sad_ motherfucker, jeffy. Ya know, we'd both enjoy this if you learned how to stop bein' such a pussy." 'Evan' snickered loudly before playfully punching his shoulder with a laugh. The shocking pain and agony he was suffering through was almost insulting in HABIT's eyes  "you are gonna be here for a lonnnnngggggg time if you don't cheer up, sir." He grinned like a dog who had caught it's prey, jeff scoffed weakly, his voice was horace and raspy from his sobs and screams. He stared up at him weakly. "Fuck. you." He swore before wriggling his arms in attempt to escape even though his fate was one hundread percent about to be sealed. The demented laugh that his desprate attempt to fight back caused could echo in your ears for a solid month. Vinny on the other hand, yeah, the fat one's here too. Vinny managed to get to jeff's house in fear of what he guessed was going on was happening. He let out a weak breath as he rushed up the stairs and began to look around the house for them. Whispering pleads to himself that they'd both be okay. He eventually managed to make it into the attic room of jeff's. Not even freezing at the sight, just squinting for a second before walking in. The possessed boy turned around to make eye contact with the man. He let out a grainy laugh at that before standing, pointing to whatever was holding the camera and nodding lightly so it would stand aswell. "Hey! Vin, how ya been?" He asked with a demented grin. Holding his hatchet tightly in one hand. "Why don't you take a seat and watch jeffers take his final breaths? If you don't, you could be taking his place in that fuckin' chair after." He hissed in vinny's face before pointing to the corner where a terrified vinny hesitated to sit in the dim corner, terrified for both his or/and jeffs. 


	2. Lost loved one

There stood evan, or what once was evan, looming over the corpse of his best friend, giggling contently at the mess he made. The piercing scent of vomit, blood and rotten meat filled the room. He was huffing before he suddenly grabbed jeff's arm with a chuckle. "Jesus, he's still warm as shit." He grinned and without ANY hesitation, he picked the corpse up, over his shoulder before walking it to the corner of the room and dropping it with a long breathy laugh before glancing to a terrified, hurt vinny. He sobbed weakly into his hands. HABIT apparently got a big kick out of this, letting out a playful grin as he approached him, and kneeled in front of him. "Ya enjoy the show, vin?" He asked with a grin. "I know  _he_ sure did." HABIT practically purred out in a breathy tone before he grabbed vinny's thick shoulders and pushed him against the wall, still holding him there tightly. "And i know your dumb buddy here would've fuckin' loved the show" he proceeded as vinny was forced to make eye contact with the beast that was once his friend. "You.. you killed him. You fucking killed him.." vinny whispered in a mix of defeat and shock. The demon scoffed lightly at that and roase to his feet again. "Yeah, yeah. I'll let you say your goodbyes, vinster." He snickered to himself before taking his time leaving, starring at the demon expectantly as it followed. And just like that, the door was slammed and the sound of the draw-chain lock shutting. Just abandoning vinny in the room, alone with the corpse of his friend where he just broke down crying. Not even fighting him anymore. And like that, vinny was left for a handfull of days, starving as the corpse deteriorated more and more. He had felt like HABIT had just forgotten about him up until one day where he heard the door open roughly. "chow time, vin. You know we can't have ya go hungry." He laughed huskily. 


End file.
